Harry Potter's Parents Ain't Dead
by Harrypottercrazay28
Summary: Harry Potter has a huge family. When his sister takes home some muggles that she's rescued from Voldemort, the family is in chaos. What will happen when muggles and wizards must work together... (This has nothing to do with the actual Harry potter it's different)


Its quiet now so i can remember the start of when it all began.I walked out the crowded school gate and there he was waiting with a knife gleaming in the afternoon sunlight. That's when I started to run fast, really fast. I shouted out to all the people nearby to run, run as far a way as they can. I took hold of my friends and asked them to take as many people as they knew. On that day 10,000 people across the world died. The war had begun and no one was safe. Not even me. No one. My friends around stared shocked, no one knew who I really was and this was the moment they had to know. I grabbed my two friends hands and I instructed them to grab others. I cleared my mind and thought of the safe house, the little cobble stone path which lead up to an oak door and the bright red coloured bricks that coated the house. My body and the others around me started to rise up, then twist violently further upwards until everything around me was a blur. I heard screams from the people around me. I still remembered my first time apperating, it wasn't a fond memory but now I'm used to it. We landed abruptly, flat on the cobble stone path. I stood up and looked around to see the 6 other people around me, all lying on the floor in pain or retching. The small door then opened revealing my large grandmother who embraced me in a tight hug. As the people around me started to get up I looked to see which people I had taken. Carmen, Zoe, Tim, Michael, and Grace. Carmen and Zoe were the first to get up, their faces confused."You took the whole school with you, we'll done!" It was then that I noticed my brother, he still had his cocky smile."I see you still haven't changed then, Zeus." I replied, but before waiting for another comment from my brother I turned around to smile at my school mates. "Welcome to the safe house, this is just some of my delightful family. I'll explain why your here and what happened in the mean while my grandmother will show you to your rooms." I turned around and walked into the house.

For a visitor to come to the house it must look very small on the outside, but trust me it's huge. Even I can't count the amount of rooms in the house. I don't think anyone in my family does. The house is magic, when you need more room the house gives you more room. My whole family is magic, you'll soon get used to me and my family, don't you worry, they're odd at first but they're in fact very normal.

I stood in the living room, the whole family was there, my grandma Sandra, my auntie Sally, my uncle Sue ( yes, the name is a girls name), my Mum Lily, my Dad James, my cousins Joseph, Steve, Dom and Kat, My brothers Zeus, Pythagoras and Harry, my sisters Tangerine and Blossom. Then there is of course me, Alaska. There were many tedious greetings of hugs and kisses. I also forgot to mention that my class mates were there too, in a midst it all. Carmen and Zoe had never met my real family they only knew my host family who looked after me while I went to school. I hadn't yet told them that they weren't my real family. "Why are we here? Are you taking us hostage or something? Who was the man with the knife?" Tim asked, Tim is that person that always asks loads of questions, usually the ones everyone wants to ask but is scared to. "Alaska, hunny, you need to tell your friends why they're here, it must be hard for them to understand. If you don't tell them I will." My mum said. "I was about to tell them, mum. You might have heard your parents talking of a war? Well, that war is real. You are at the safe house now, it's my family home. No one can get to you or hurt you here. We aren't taking you hostage, I was trying to stop the man with the knife from stabbing you." I replied. "We're not sure the exact name of the man but we think he's working with Voldemort." My brother Pythagoras added. "Voldemort, from Harry Potter?" Zoe asked chuckling. My brother Harry looked up. "Yes and I am Harry Potter." Harry replied.


End file.
